One Shots Whenever: Yu-Gi-Oh! Edition
by ThinkLink06
Summary: OTP prompts with mah Yu-Gi-Oh! ships!
1. Peachshipping 1

Hello, everyone! I have decided to try a new series to keep you guys happy while waiting for everything else. It's called Fanfiction Friday (even though it's Saturday)! Next week will be on Friday. Anyway, let me explain it! I am going to take an OTP prompt from my OTP prompts board on Pinterest, which can be found at /torysenpai/otp-prompts if you are interested in seeing fluffy things, and write a thing for it. If it is a shorter prompt, I will do two! Most will be Peachshipping unless I see otherwise fit. Let's get into it!

Today's prompt is /pin/354658539389998135/ (If that's not right, you'll find it eventually lol): Person A of your OTP (in this case, Yugi) has to undergo surgery. (I'm going with an appendectomy). Person B (Anzu), a close friend of A, is the only one in the hospital room when A awakes after the surgery. Still slightly loopy from the drugs, A accidentally confesses their love for B. Whatever happens next is up to you. -Unknown Tumblr user

Let's go!

As Anzu walked into the hospital, she started to relax more now that her friend was no longer in surgery.

As she walked in the room, she found a sight that she was hoping to avoid.

Yugi, on drugs.

"H-Hey, Anzu," he stuttered.

"Hey, Yugi. Are you feeling better?" she asked as she walked over and rubbed his hair slightly.

He nodded.

"Guess what," Yugi told her with a laugh.

"What?" asked Anzu, who was trying not to laugh at Yugi in his high state.

Yugi hiccuped once and said, "Pigeons."

It was taking all Anzu had not to burst into laughter at this point.

Yugi focused his eyes on her for a second before asking, "Anzu, why is there two of you?"

She giggled slightly.

"There isn't. You're still loopy from the anesthesia, silly," she answered as she sat down at the foot of his bed.

He told her many more nonsensical things before getting very serious for a bit.

"Anzu," he said, "Th-There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Anzu inquired, thinking it was more things that didn't make sense.

"I-I love you."

Anzu's eyes widened.

"I guess it doesn't matter. You don't love me back," he said sadly as he stared at the window and whispered, "Goldfish have feelings, too."

Anzu giggled and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, too, Yugi," she said.

He chuckled and exclaimed, "Sweet!"

I think I wanna do one more! This one is shorter, probably.

Today's other prompt is /pin/354658539389998098/ (again, if it's not right, you'll find it eventually): Person A (again Yugi) has a crush on Person B (once again Anzu) and is very clumsy. One day, Person A is walking by Person B and trips on something. Person B asks if they're okay and Person A replies, "I'm okay," but as soon as Person B is out of earshot, they add, "Except for my dignity." -otpprompts on Tumblr

Let's get to it!

As Yugi was walking into school, he noticed Anzu at her locker.

He smiled slightly, seeing her beauty.

As the day went on, they kept seeing each other.

As they were walking out of school, however, Yugi did not notice Jounouchi laid across the floor and tripped over him!

"Yugi, are you okay?" asked Anzu.

"I-I'm okay," Yugi answered, his face the color of a cherry.

"Except for my dignity," he added, his face still burning, once Anzu was out of earshot.

Yugi turned to Jounouchi who was still on the floor.

"What are you doing, Jounouchi-kun?" he asked.

"Seeing how many people trip over me," he answered, "It's part of a project."

Yugi sighed.

"Couldn't you have picked another time? I don't think Anzu will ever talk to me again!" he scolded Jounouchi.

"Hey, Sensei told me I had to do it when everyone was leaving."

So, that was that! I apologize for that one being so weird, but Jounouchi needed something stupid to do. Hope you enjoy and look forward to Friday! Bye bye!


	2. Peachshipping 2

Hellu, everyone! I'm back and so is Fanfiction Friday (still not on Friday!)! I'm sorry these keep taking so long. THE ELECTION WAS STRESSING ME! Lol. Today we will have two prompts! Let's get started!

First prompt is one of several from /pin/AXCkExMoI0TgACBVuXmFKY7b8wY6MyNwCJu25gAxtan-Xqh2fCVRDj4 (should be right): Person A (Yugi) find excuses to hold Person B's (Anzu) hand. I have chosen number two. "Here, let me measure your heart rate while we hold hands. whAT NO THAT'S NOT MY ONE. THAT'S GOING CRAZY" but I shall combine it with number one. "It's just for an experiment, I swear" These come from Tumblr user cuteness-prompts.

Let's go!

As Yugi sat down to eat his bento, Anzu reminded him of their health class experiment.

"You and your partner must take each others heart rates before and after eating."

This worried Yugi. He knew his face would be pink as a cherry blossom at her touch.

Still, he didn't want to fail.

"I-I'll do yours first," he stuttered, continuing to prolong the inevitable.

"Okay," she replied, holding her hand out towards him.

He took it, his hands shaky, and did like the sensei taught them.

He reported his findings in his notebook.

"Now, give me yours," Anzu said, motioning for his hand.

He managed to calm himself a little before she took his hand.

"Woah, Yugi. Yours is going fast!" she told him.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"M-My heart always beats fast before I eat," he lied.

She eyed him suspiciously, then turned, writing her own findings down.

Yugi's heart beat faster at the anxiety of knowing that lie would only last through lunch.

He made an attempt to calm himself as he ate his lunch.

"Okay, Anzu, gimme your hand," he said after the two had finished.

She put her hand in his as he repeated his actions from earlier.

"Now, yours," Anzu said.

Yugi reluctantly gave her his hand.

He could feel his face turn colors as she did the same as him.

"Yugi?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah?" he asked in response, knowing he had been found out.

"Yours is still fast. Does what you told me earlier have any _truth_ to it?" she inquired.

He started to nod, but knew that it was a lie.

He shook his head.

He wanted to say something to her, he really did. He just didn't know _what_ to say.

Silence continued between the two for a few seconds.

Yugi suddenly became bold.

He scooted closer to Anzu, leaned in and kissed her.

Her eyes widened, but she accepted the kiss nonetheless.

"Yugi, I-"

"I like you, Anzu. I have for a while now," he cut her off.

She tried to find her words, but the only thing that came out was stuttering.

"Anzu?"

She remained silent.

"Don't just sit there! Say something!" he exclaimed.

He was becoming more scared with every second of silence.

"Yugi, I-"

She stopped and took a breath.

"I think I like you too."

A smile spread across Yugi's face.

"But, I don't want to be together right now. I would like to go on a date with you, though," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"This weekend?" Yugi asked.

"You're on," she answered.

Alright! That was kawaii! Let's keep going!

Second prompt is /pin/354658539390218032/ I'm not going to write it out because it's super long, but here's the gist of it. A (Yugi) and B (Anzu) are newlyweds. Their close friend has just announced they're pregnant. Nine months later, OTP is in the delivery room with close friend. Person A comments on how intense the birth was and states he is glad that it'll be a while for them. Person B then awkwardly announces that they're pregnant. This comes from an unknown Tumblr user. (You know who you are.)

Alright!

"Yugi, guess who's having a baby," Anzu said when she saw the post on Facebook.

"Who?" asked Yugi.

"Honda and Shizuka!" she exclaimed happily.

"Huh," Yugi said, "I never would have guessed Honda to be the type of person to want children."

Anzu nodded in agreement.

"Isn't it wonderful, though? We should pay them a visit. C'mon, Yugi."

The two rose and left the tiny apartment.

A few minutes drive later, Anzu knocked on the door of the little yellow house.

The door was soon opened by a very happy Shizuka.

"Surprise!" Anzu exclaimed excitedly.

"Who's here, babe?" called Honda from the living room.

"The newlyweds," Shizuka replied with a giggle.

Anzu laughed along as the two walked inside.

"I wasn't expecting to see you guys," Shizuka said, "No complaints, though."

Anzu smiled.

"Congratulations, Shizuka," she said. "

Thank you," Shizuka replied, "What about you guys? Any babies in your future?"

"The distant future, maybe," Yugi interjected.

Anzu rolled her eyes.

"What he means to say is not for a little while. We want to get used to married life first," Anzu corrected.

Shizuka giggled.

"Well, this one wasn't planned, but we're happy nonetheless," Shizuka said, "Honda! Stop watching TV and talk to Yugi!"

Honda quickly turned off the television and walked over to the group.

They all talked the day away.

Nine months later, Anzu got a phone call from Honda.

"Hello?"

"Anzu, she's in labor. You and Yugi need to come soon.

" Just like that, he hung up the phone.

Anzu hastily grabbed her coat and pushed Yugi out the door.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Shizuka is in labor and we need to get there fast!" Anzu screeched as she pushed him in the car.

(Skipping to after birth)

As the two left the delivery room, Yugi said, "Wow, that was intense. I'm glad we aren't having any for awhile."

"Y-Yeah, about that," Anzu said with a nervous laugh.

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, Yugi. I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby," Anzu cut in.

Yugi smiled wide and planted a passionate kiss on Anzu's lips.

That was romantic! I had thought of doing another but decided against it. I hope you enjoyed. NEXT WEEK'S WILL BE ON TIME. I PROMISE. Bai Bai!


	3. Vaseshipping 1

Hi, guys! Fanfiction Friday is on time for once! *cue applause and yays in the background* So, today, I have two prompts and they're great! These will be for (modern!) vaseshipping!

First one is the first thing from /pin/354658539390218074/ : Person A (Atem) hears Person B (Mana) screaming bloody murder. A rushes to their side, thinking they were being murdered, only to find B playing a horror game. This will be short, but I wanted to see it.

Let's go!

Atem sat reading the book he had been trying to finish for weeks.

Every time he tried to read it, Mana would distract him from it.

But, Mana was filming some video for her YouTube channel at the moment, so Atem took this as an opportunity to read some.

Occasionally, Atem would hear a giggle or catch a word from her.

Soon, he heard the noise that came straight from his worst nightmare.

A shriek came from the room.

Thinking she was in trouble, Atem shot up and ran to their bedroom.

"Mana, are you okay?! What is it?!" he asked, terrified.

A laugh escaped Mana's mouth.

"I'm playing Five Night's at Freddy's: Sister Location, silly! See the camera?" she told him.

He looked at her camera, his face turning redder than a tomato.

"Oh," he managed to say, "You're going to edit this out later, right?"

She burst into laughter.

"This is a livestream, I don't edit," she informed him.

His eyes widened in horror as he turned to leave.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her lap.

"This is my husband, guys. I don't think you've met him," she told her viewers.

"Say hi, baby," she added.

"H-Hi," he stuttered.

"This is Atem and he was not informed that I was playing FNAF or streaming it," she said.

Atem left and grabbed his book, returning shortly after to sit with her the rest of the stream.

That was cute and fluffy! Let's keep going!

This one is slightly saddening. It is from /pin/AYAIkMGQQQXSHjgHcRL1UxZvrj95I2AisDKXmyPF4oYQ-rgLqSVBtqY/ : Long story short, B (Atem) is on life support and visiting is family only. A (Mana) learns that B's family is planning on pulling the plug, which makes A sneak in and barricade the door in an attempt to stay with B as long as possible. Does B wake up or is the plug pulled with A being dragged away kicking and screaming? I think I'm going to go the sad route and have the plug pulled. :'(

Alright!

Mana had been trying for days to see Atem.

But every time, she was told only family could visit.

One day, she visited the hospital anyway.

When she reached the door, she overheard a conversation inside.

She decided to eavesdrop.

"We need to pull the plug. He's not waking up, sweetheart," Atem's father said.

Mana's eyes widened in horror as she listened further.

"I know, but why him?" his mother asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, Sabine, but we have to accept it."

Mana heard them stand to leave, so she ran and hid.

She had just gotten back from drama practice, still in her nurse's outift.

She could easily pass as a nurse to the untrained eye.

Once his parents had left, she quickly slipped into the room.

She wished she hadn't, though.

He was all battered and bruised from the wreck.

Tears slithered down her cheeks as she barricaded the door with anything she could.

"They'll never pull the plug on you. Not if I can help it," she told his motionless body as she sat down on the bed.

She listened quietly to the whooshing from the breathing machine for a few minutes before someone wriggled the doorknob.

"Who's in there?" called Atem's father.

"I'll never let you pull the plug! He's still alive!" Mana screamed through tears.

Eventually, her worst fears came true.

They were able to get the door open.

"Mana, this is for yours and his own good," Atem's father said, picking Mana up to carry her out.

"No! You can't do this! Atem, please! Do something! Anything!" she cried as she kicked his father in the legs.

She was able to escape, but she only stood there and sobbed.

"I-I love you, Atem. I'm sorry this happened to you."

The whooshing stopped.

Not much time later, there was a long beep from a machine.

Mana knew what that meant.

She slumped to floor and cried hard as she could, hoping it would bring him back.

A few seconds later, the long beep from the machine was replaced with short, rhythmic beeps.

She scrambled to her feet and ran to his bedside.

During all this, his parents and the doctor had already left.

She saw his chest rise and fall.

She gasped.

"Atem! Y-You're okay!" she exclaimed.

She gave him the most passionate kiss she ever had. H

is eyes opened wide at this.

"Sabine! He's awake!" Mana yelled.

Sabine ran in, followed by Atem's father and the doctor.

"He's awake!" she said happily, tears flooding her eyes.

Smiles spread across all faces.

"My baby!" Sabine exclaimed, rushing to his bedside and planting a kiss on his forehead.

Taking note of the tear-stained faces around him, he asked, "What happened?"

"You-You got in a wreck," Sabine tried to explain, but couldn't for tears.

"It's okay, Sabine, I've got it," Mana told her.

She nodded and sat down.

"A few days ago, you got in a bad wreck. They-They put you on life support, but you didn't improve," Mana explained, trying not to cry, "They were going to pull the plug. I held them off by barricading us in, but only for a while. They got in. Your dad drug me out, kicking and screaming, and the doctor pulled the plug. You-You died a few minutes later. But you're okay now!"

She hugged him tight as she cried.

"Baby, it's alright," Atem said in an attempt to comfort her.

"Your heart stopped!" she wailed, "I was so scared!"

He pushed her head against his chest.

"But listen. It's beating now. Hear it? Focus on that," he told her.

She nodded to show she understood and just listened.

She stayed on his chest for the entire day until she was told to leave.

I hate to leave it like that, but hey! I might turn that one into a full on story, or at least another one shot. Well, that's it for this week. Tune in next week for Cheershipping! Bai Bai!


	4. Cheershipping 1

Anyeonghaseyo, chingus! That is (roughly) how you say hello, friends in Korean! Anyway, this week we have Cheershipping! That's Ryuuji Otogi (Duke Devlin) and Kawai/Jounouchi Shizuka (Serenity Wheeler)! From now on, only two prompts will be featured for FFF. Also, I may end up reusing prompts. I'm also not going to write the prompt out. You can visit it later. Let's go!

First prompt is from /pin/354658539390218648/

This one will be short. Let's get started!

"Otogi, can you take out the trash?" Shizuka requested her husband, who was planning Duel Monsters strategies.

Otogi groaned.

"Can I do it later?" he asked.

"Please, Otogi-chan?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering as she applied puppy dog eyes.

He struggled to deny her, but with the way she looked, he just couldn't.

He sighed.

"Fine."

He rose from his spot on the floor and went to the trash can.

It wasn't until he reached the door, however, that he forgot his shoes were put away.

The closest pair were Shizuka's heels.

He didn't feel like going back to the bedroom, so he slipped them over his socks.

After all, who would see him in the dark walking down the driveway?

Lucky for him, no one did.

When he returned inside, he heard a giggle come from the couch.

He quickly and discreetly put the heels in their original place.

"You know, you can borrow my high heels anytime you want, Otogi," Shizuka said with a laugh.

Otogi's face turned bright red.

"H-How'd you know about that?!" he managed to spit out.

"I heard you clicking up the driveway," she giggled, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you like heels."

That was gwiyeobda! That's Korean for cute! Next one!

The next one is from /pin/AZVQiBENzD6zsPxZPEcq65PlcnEywb3ntsEAxbJDkRqR6tSmNNLlpLo/

Let's go!

Shizuka sighed when she saw the mistletoe.

In the bathroom.

 _"I swear he put it in every room,"_ Shizuka thought.

She decided she needed to confront him.

She took the mistletoe off the shower curtain rod and walked to the bedroom, where Otogi was.

"Otogi, what is the meaning of this?" Shizuka asked boldly.

"It's mistletoe!" exclaimed Otogi, "When you and your partner are under it, you kiss!"

Shizuka sighed.

"I know that. Why was it in our bathroom _and_ our kitchen _and_ our bedroom?"

Otogi chuckled and Shizuka rolled her eyes.

"You know you don't have to have mistletoe to kiss me," she said.

He chuckled again as he walked over and kissed her.

She held the mistletoe above their heads with a playful smile as Otogi planted another kiss on her lips, this one more passionate.

So that was nice! I apologize for these being so short, but I'm running out of prompts lol. I might just post these whenever instead of Friday and rename it "One Shots Whenever". That sounds fun lol. Tune in next time for either Polarshipping or Vaseshipping. I haven't decided yet. Bai Bai! (Sorry for my absence from everything. I'm going through a period of horrid writer's block. Please forgive me!)


	5. Vaseshipping 2

Anyeonghaseyo, konnichiwa, and hello! One Shots Whenever is back! (Took me long enough) This week is Vaseshipping! Let's get started!

The first prompt is from /pin/354658539390218122/ Let's go!

Atem laid in bed, his pregnant wife Mana beside him.

"Mana, Mana," he whispered, checking if she was awake.

Much to his relief, she was very asleep.

A smile crept across his face as he leaned towards Mana's stomach.

"Hey, little Mana junior. You don't know this yet, but I love you more than anything in the world, well, besides Mana, but I love you both so much," he said quietly.

He then started to softly sing Brahm's Lullaby, hoping Mana wouldn't wake.

He sang close to ten minutes, before kissing Mana's stomach and whispering, "Goodnight, Anuket. I love you."

He rolled over and closed his eyes.

"I didn't know you could sing like that," Mana whispered to him.

Atem's face went cherry red as Mana giggled, "Goodnight, Temmy-tan."

Well, crap, I just died writing that. (Can we pretend that actually happened before Young Love? Please?) THAT WAS THE MOST KAWAII THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN. Anyway, on to the next one!

This is from /pin/354658539390218126/ except the original was in question form, so think of this as the answer.

Mana sat quietly in the PTA meeting.

Atem was next to her, fuming mad.

The school that they're daughter Anuket was in was removing the music class Anuket loved so much. The only reason Atem even came was to complain about it.

"Atem, I hate to tell you this, but you're the only one complaining about this," said one mother, "The children as a whole hated the class."

"Yeah, well, my Nookums loved that class more than she loves science, and we all know how much Anuket loves science!" Atem yelled.

"Atem," Mana tried to calm him by grabbing onto his arm.

"No, Mana," he growled as he snatched his arm from her grip.

"Atem, I don't know how things were in Egypt, but in this school we can't revive a class for one child," Helen told him.

Atem flipped over her 9x12 pan of brownies.

"You wanna fight me, Helen?!" he said loudly.

He was scaring most of the moms there at this point.

"Atem, please stop," Mana begged, "You're never going to be allowed in a PTA again."

"But, my baby-"

"Atem, we can get her private lessons, just please sit down," Mana told him, walking him back to his seat.

"That's better anyway. Then she won't have to learn alongside the children of these b-"

"Atem!"

Sorry if that sucked. I can't remember ever being to a PTA meeting so... Anyway, I found that one pretty fun to write lol. I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully another won't take so long. There's a reason it's no long Fan Fiction Friday lol. Next time will probably be Peachshipping again (because I'm prolonging the inevitable Polarshipping). Again, I hope you enjoyed! Bai!


	6. Peachshipping 3

Hello, friends. It is I, Tory, back with some Peachshipping one shots. If you're wondering what took me so long, I just recently got into Attack on Titan and poof! I had no time lol. Well, let's get started.

The first prompt is from otp-imagines-cult over at Tumblr and my cropped screenshot can be found here on my Pinterest board: /pin/354658539392004329/ (Person A will be Anzu and Person B will be Yuugi)

Let's go!

"Anzu, why do you have a lab coat and where did you even get it?" Yuugi asked as Anzu entered the room again.

"Ah, that's _Doctor Mazaki_ to you," she giggled, "And where I got it is none of your business."

Yuugi rolled his eyes before sneezing again.

"Sounds like you have a cold, but you need a checkup to be sure," Anzu said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Anzu, we aren't five anymore. We don't play pretend anymore," Yuugi sighed.

"Actually, I am licensed. See?" Anzu pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, which was revealed to be a fake medical license made up by her.

Yuugi rolled his eyes again and said, "Fine. Why not?"

It seemed Anzu was very into the doctor's office theme, because she pulled out a bag of nothing but doctor's tools.

After what felt like eternity to Yuugi, Anzu pulled out a stethoscope.

"A-Anzu, do you really have to do that?" Yuugi stuttered.

"Yes, I do. I need to make sure you're well," she answered.

"But, Anzu," Yuugi interjected, "We already know I'm not well."

Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Just let me listen," she told him.

"No. I don't like that thing. I-It's cold," Yuugi stammered out.

"I can warm it up," Anzu spoke, breathing on the stethoscope after to warm it up.

"How do you know that thing even works?" Yuugi kept trying excuses, knowing he was running out of them.

"I know because I could hear my heart perfectly fine when I tested it," Anzu evaded his excuse.

"But-"

"Yuugi Muto, I will personally hold you down like the baby you're acting like. Now, sit still arms, by your sides. And don't talk either," Anzu scolded him.

Yuugi's face turned deep red, knowing he couldn't avoid it any longer.

Anzu placed the stethoscope on Yuugi's already-bare chest and closed her eyes to listen.

After listening to his lungs, Anzu put the stethoscope away and said, "I think I have a diagnosis."

"If you say it's a cold after we already knew that, I will kick your shins so hard," Yuugi said, annoyed.

"Yuugi, I think you're in love," she told him.

"Wh-What?" Yuugi stuttered.

They had been dating for several months, but neither had ever mentioned being in love.

"You show all the symptoms: Blushing face, bounding pulse, a fast, hard heartbeat. There's no denying it, Yuugi. You're in love," she told him.

Yuugi crossed his arms over his chest.

"That doesn't explain my sneezing and leaky nose," he said.

"Sorry, Yuugi. I'm a love doctor," she answered.

Yuugi's face went a deep shade of crimson as Anzu stooped and kissed his cheek.

"Now, put your clothes on, stripper boy."

That last line was needed. Not quite sure what the purpose of that prompt was, but I enjoyed. How about another?

This next one is from either otpprompts or otp-imagines-cult on Tumblr (it's been a while since I took the screenshot) and the screenshot can be found here on my Pinterest board: /pin/354658539391612414/ (I think we can all see which person is which. Also, they're getting married, not renewing)

When the priest asked for the vows, Yuugi could hardly say his, scared he would stutter or mess up.

"A-Anzu," he started, "I have been in love with you since we were still at Domino High, even when you liked my other me."

Anzu giggled and motioned for him to continue.

"U-Um," he continued, "I can't remember a happier time than when you first asked me out, except maybe when you proposed to me."

Anzu's smile continued to grow wide.

"I know that, even though you had to get things going, you love me very much. But, just know, I love you even more than that. I love you more than there are stars in the universe and more than there are grains of sand. I love you more than there are atoms and neurons in the entire existence of the whole world. Anzu Mazaki, I love you more than words."

And with that, it was Anzu's turn.

With tears falling from her eyes, she started, "That was adorable, Yuugi. Almost as adorable as you."

Yuugi's face turned deep red as he chuckled.

"I want you to know that I love you even more than you just said you love me. I love you twice as many times as all that stuff. All 153 centimeters of you."

Laughter filled the whole room, including Yuugi's.

"I love you from your spiky hair all the way to your cute little feeties. And, even though I liked the other you first, I didn't love him like I love you. I'm proud of the man you have become since you solved the puzzle and I'm thankful to the Pharaoh for shaping you this way. You make me proud to be carrying your child."

Yuugi's eyes lit up as he let out a short gasp.

"Really?!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Anzu nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" he said happily, "I wish the pharaoh was here to see, though."

The door of the church burst open to reveal Atem, all dressed up in a suit and tie.

Yuugi's eyes lit up even more at the site of his close friend.

"Atem! You made it!" Anzu exclaimed.

Atem nodded as he took a seat.

 _"I knew that extra seat would come in handy,"_ Anzu thought.

Soon, they had said their "I Do"s and they found the priest saying, "I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Yuugi pulled Anzu into a passionate dip kiss, despite the height difference.

And that was the beginning of a wonderful, happy marriage.

Well, I enjoyed that way too much. Believe me when I say that I almost cried writing that. Well, that's all for this installment of One Shots Whenever. Cash me ousside (so not overusing this meme) next time for the prolonged Polarshipping. (I'm not ready lol)


End file.
